fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
FanonFall: A FusionFall Fan Fiction Wiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome to the FanonFall: A FusionFall Fan Fiction Wiki'''Welcome to FanonFall: A FusionFall Fan Fiction Wiki. Here, anyone can write just about anything related to FusionFall. From those lovable Cartoon Netowork, to the horrid Fusion army. We are currently editing since February 2012. And we have no restrictions on new users, either. Anyone--even without an account--can edit and create pages. Don't forget to '''Like Us on Facebook, Follow Us on Twitter, or E-Mail this page to a friend through the Share menu at the top right of the page. ''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall II: Rise Of Power is a massively multiplayer game developed by Cartoon Network and Grigon Entertainment. FusionFall II uses the Unity Engine as its client technology basis. ''The Fanon Awards are for the best episodes, FFTMZ, and idea articles. The Awards will given to the best one. Voting will begin soon. So start writing those articles. The Featured Pages are a series of four pages at a time that are featured here on the main page for promotional purposes. To get your idea on the homepages contact an admin. Yep, we've even got our own video games. They range from platformers to 2D to 3D to racing! They can all be found here. Here are recently edited pages from users or wiki contributors! ---- We are currently running a weekly newsletter that gives you fresh gossip in the FusionFall universe. Their will also be news of updates on wiki events and updates on people's series. Click here to subscribe and get issues delivered right to your talk page! Ask anything about using the wiki on the Academy Training. ANYone can write just about ANYthing about ANY feature in ANY of the FusionFall game. Use the button below to create your own page. Use the links below to find other things to do that can help us out. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Other Ways to Help *Categorize your pages! The category module can be found to the right of the edit window while editing, as well as at the bottom of every page when viewing. *Hunt down —articles shorter than 300 bytes—and mark them with " ". *Categorize other pages as well! Find out which have no categories in them. *Add a bit to so that people can identify you easily with a nickname—just don't add any personal info! *Ask around town, so to speak. Get to know who our admins are. They can generally help out with blocking users who get out of hand. What is "canon"? Canon means "part of the storyline." In other words, canon FusionFall is anything part of either of the game, or news that has been confirmed by the developers, or anything in real FusionFall. There is another wiki called where anyone can find real, canon FusionFall info. This wiki, on the other hand, is for fan fiction. Fan fiction is anything about a subject written by fans of said subject. In this case, it's fan fiction about FusionFall. Category:Browse